Chronos
Bio: Chronos is an engineering marvel who fearlessly leaps into battle with his gadgets. Growing up, Caleb Crash was raised by a father who worked as a mechanic. Learning about engineering and biology, Crash taught himself to repair other devices, as well as build his own for himself or others. Oftentimes, he would spend his free time in junkyards, looking for recycled tech to use. His father did not approve of the devices Crash made, claiming they were "obsolete" and "unnecessary". One day, Crash was fatally wounded in a junkyard when unstable tech short-circuited. The electricity damaged his nerves, paralyzing his legs and right arm. Determined to regain his mobility, he had himself amputated and replaced his organic legs with metal legs. He created a mind-controlled gauntlet to replace his damaged hand, allowing even more opportunities for engineering. His engineering talents were noticed by LumeriCo, who employed him for building and repairing power plants. But as he observed the world, crisis after crisis, he knew he had to do something. After quitting his job, Crash utilized tech to enhance his senses and create weapons in order to better combat crime. Now, under the alias Chronos, he defends his people from crime's grasp. Appearance: Personality: Chronos seems very calm in battle, though he is not to be underestimated. He expresses an obsession with tech and mobility, though he despises omnics. He is often arrogant, thinking of himself as smarter and more talented than others. Backstory: Chronos started his life as a mechanic and self-taught engineer. He studied engineering and biology as a child and became an inventor at a young age. His father did not approve of his inventions and criticized him. After a fatal engineering accident, Chronos suffered from paralysis in his legs and arm. He was forced to go through amputation that granted him cybernetic legs and a gauntlet in place of his hand. Abilities: Weapon: Shrapnel Gauntlet Rounds: 20 Burst fire - 5 rounds per shot. Reload time: 1.2 seconds Damage: 8-11 damage per shot. Ability Primary: Jet Jump Chronos's artificial legs allow him to leap into the sky and deal damage to whoever he lands on. This can be used as an escape or a surprise sky attack. 5-15 damage 30 m 7 second cooldown Ability Secondary: Scouter Shot Chronos's scouter is equipped with a plasma blast that blinds enemies and deals damage in a radius. 10-30 damage 5 m radius 1 sec duration 9 second cooldown Ultimate: Crazy Freakin' Minigun Crash unleashes his latest creation: a cannon that shoots sharp projectiles. Each projectile has a chance to deal either bleed damage or blind the target, preventing them from using weapons or abilities temporarily. Projectiles have no travel speed, but Crash is stationary for the duration of the ultimate. Lasts 7 seconds or until canceled 20 shots per second Projectiles each deal 4-8 damage, can headshot Bleed damage deals 8 damage per second, lasts 5 seconds Cannon has 200 health "Sharp and deadly coming through!" (friendly) "CFM deployed" Passive Ability: Mechanical Mobility Chronos's enhanced legs allow him to jump off of walls. Lines and quotes: -Latest Creation (Get ready for my latest creation!) -Here we go (Alright, here we go!) -Not as Expected (That didn't go as expected, did it?) -Beep Boop -Crash Approved (100% Crash Approved!) -Watch Out -Work First, Play Later -Keep a Sharp Mind (As an Engineer, I know how to keep a sharp mind) -Ouch, did that hurt? -Look at Me (Look at me, Dad!) When getting kills: "I think it worked." "Pew pew pew!" "That should cut it." "One man's trash is now another man's demise!" "Don't underestimate me." When killing Soldier: 76: -"Dad? Is that you?" -"You remind me of my father." When killing Torbjorn: -"You were good, sir." -"Nice hand." When destroying a turret: -"Enemy turret has been scrapped." When killing Bastion or Zenyatta: -"I can use those parts for later." When killing D.Va: -"NOW can I borrow your scrap machine?" When on fire: -"I'm on fire! Comin' through!" -"I'm great at this!" When picking up a health pack: -"Systems stabilizing." -"Yeah...that's the stuff." -"That's good." Conversations: Sombra: Your case file was fun to read through. How did it feel to work with a liar like Guillermo? Chronos: Mr. Portero was a strong boss. I don't need your lies about him. Symmetra: Vishkar could use an engineer like you. Chronos: That sounds interesting. I'll consider. Junkrat: Nice junk you got there. Shame if somebody were to blow it up! Chronos: Hands off, freak. Chronos: How do you manage with a robot arm and a peg leg? Junkrat: Oi, they're comfortable enough, alright? Chronos: A giant mech? I've never seen anything like it! It would make a fine addition to one of my inventions. D.Va: Hey, keep your hands off! On Dorado: Defending: It was an honor to work here. Attacking: Ah, LumeriCo. Those were the days. More to come soon... Trivia: -Chronos's burst fire gauntlet is similar to Skye's from Paladins. - Category:Offense